The Grim adventures of Violet, Rosie and Daisy
by xPurple Shadow Slayerx
Summary: AU story told by Grim. He loses a bet to three girls and forced to be their best friend forever. Rating may change. I don't own Grim, only my OCs. Please R&R ON HIATUS
1. prologue

To some I am a curse, to others, an easy escape, to those who are a little more sane and open

minded, I am inevitable. To all, I am death.

Your probably wondering why I'm writing this, also what on earth all that shouting is in the back-ground? Those are my "best friends forever."

Three young mortal girls, the eldest of which has yet to even hit puberty. Three girls who beat the Grim Reaper himself, forcing me into their service until their demise, and until their time I cannot lay a figure on them, or risk breaching our contract.

The youngest is around five years old. Adorable at first sight, with golden curls and brown eyes. But once you get to know her, you see evil behind that sweet farce. Her name is Daisy.

The next child is ten. Long-ish brown hair and the same eyes as her younger sister's, she is a surprisingly intelligent scatter-brain. She is Rosie. The nice one.

And the eldest, the evil leader of this trio. Twelve years old, she has dyed purple hair and green-grey eyes. She is a dark child with a chocolate addiction and a tendency to have mood swings. You never know just how she might react to a situation. It could be with rage,

disturbing calm or excitement, she is certainly a strange one. Her name is Violet.

How did I end up in the service of these British brats? Read one and find out how I became the laughing stock of the underworld right here.


	2. Meet the Reaper

Violet and Daisy walked up to their sister's room. Violet wore a black lace dress more befitting of a funeral, black ballet pumps and her ever present black headband with a small bow on it. Daisy wore a pink summer dress and shoes that matched her sister's.

Violet knocked on the door. "Rosie, we're here. Now let us in, I want cake!"

"Coming" came the reply. Rosie opened the door and let her sisters in.

"Welcome to Lizzie the Lizard's birthday. Have some cake."

"Yay, cake" Daisy shrieked. This was the only reason those evil brats agreed to attend this "party." Rosie is a great baker and she enjoys it. She's probably the only good thing about this stupid situation I've gotten myself into. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let us continue.

"But before we eat, we have to sing happy birthday to Lizzie" Rosie said, as her sisters where about to eat. She was now holding a tank. In it was a small, old lizard.

"Hey Violet, why are you wearing that dress. You look like you're about to go to a funeral."

"I might as well be" she replied.

"That lizard looks like it's about to kick the bucket. That's what we get when we let Dad get us a discount pet. Mum wanted a dog."

At that moment, my vortex portal showed up. Instead of rushing out of the room in panic, they approached it without fear.

"What is it ?" Rosie asked in wonder.

Violet stuck her finger in it and tasted it.

"Hmm... it appears to be a swirling vortex of pure darkness" she replied dryly, having another taste.

Then I came out of the portal in all my terrifying glory, and they didn't even flinch.

I ignored them and turned my attention to the dying lizard. Suddenly, I felt something tug my robe. It was Rosie.

"If you want cake you have to sing happy birthday."

"I'm not here for cake child. I'm afraid it's curtains for Lizzie." I said.

"You got Lizzie curtains for her birthday ?" Rosie asked, confused.

"Ignore Rosie, she's a bit naïve" said the little demon.

"I'm Violet, these are my sisters Rosie and Daisy" she said, gesturing to her sisters. Daisy was putting on an adorably innocent face. If only I had known at the time.

"Please, sit. Would you like some cake ?" she asked. I was surprised by how calm she was about the whole situation. Most mortals would have been panicking. There was something about that child, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"No thank you, I'm just here to collect the lizard. Then I shall be on my way" I made a grab for the lizard, but it bit me. I still don't understand how that could have hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to take Lizzie" Violet said coolly.

"Yeah, we just got her !" Rosie whined.

"How 'bout a bet ?" Daisy chipped in.

"Whoever wins gets to keep Lizzie."

"What do you think Mr Reaper ?" Violet asked.

At the time it had seemed funny. "Ha, sure. And if you win, I'll be your best friend forever" I joked, not knowing my mistake at the time.

"Very well. Let's make a contract then" she said.

A contract appeared in my had.

_I, the Grim Reaper, agree that if this bet is lost, not only will Violet, Rosie and Daisy be allowed to keep there pet's soul, but I shall also be their best friend forever and shall not attempt to take their souls before their time has come._

The girls an I signed our names at the bottom of the contract. There was no getting out of it now. That contract is irreversible until they let me go themselves.

"Then it's agreed. Let the game begin" Violet said.

"Indeed" I replied, opening a portal with my scythe

"but remember, I never lose"

"Good, neither do I" she replied calmly.

If only I had known how true that was.

I took them to limbo.

A place between the worlds of the living and the dead, and the home of my favourite game.

Limbo.

We walked away from the portal, with Rosie holding Lizzie's cage, and to two piles of bones. I placed a pole in the mouths of the top two.

"For this bet we are playing my favourite game, limbo. How low can you go ?"

I went first. The reason this was my favourite game was, thanks to being a skeleton, I could bend my body in any way I wanted. I easily went under, next was Daisy. For a moment I stood there looking smug. Until I noticed that she was small enough to simply walk under.

"Bone head" she said evilly, smirking and walking over to her sisters. They were whispering something. If only I had cared.

I growled and placed the pole at the bottom skulls.

"I can't go that low" Rosie said.

"But I can" I said, bending myself back by the ankles so that I was nearly flat on the ground.

"any last words ?" I asked Violet, feeling victory in my grasp.

"Just two" she replied, "now Rosie !"

suddenly, Rosie opened Lizzie's cage and dropped her on me. She bit me and I shot up in pain and tripped on the pole. That had been what those brats had been whispering about. Now I had lost.

"We win !" Daisy sang cruelly, now I knew just how evil she is.

I opened a portal to their home, whimpering a little. I couldn't believe I had lost. Me, the Lord of Death !

We walked down to their kitchen to see their mother getting their dinner ready. She was a fairly plump woman with dark brown hair.

"Hey Mum, come and see our new friend" Rosie cried. Her mother turned to look at me. instead of freaking out she said "Why am I not surprised ?" shaking her head and turning back to her cooking.

My jaw dropped as I followed the girls to the living room.

"We need to get Dad to give us dog" Violet said.

"Yeah, I want to call it Twinkle" Rosie replied.

"We let you name the lizard. It's going to be called Rex"

"Twinkle"

"Rex"

"Twinkle"

As they argued, I started writing this down. That's the shouting in the back-ground. Daisy has gotten bored and gone to her room. Now, I'm trapped here with these brats 'til they die. I wonder what adventures await us. Only time will tell.

**A/N: sorry it took a while to add a new chapter, I'm new to this so I had some trouble with it, hopefully this one will upload. R&R**


End file.
